inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gavinmatsukaze01
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gavinmatsukaze01 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Raizza Shimono (Talk) 06:44, May 24, 2012 'Happy birthday! ' Happy birthday Gavin! :D Hope you have an awesome day! -Chica . 02/07/2012 'Here's your request!' I finished yoru fancharacter! I hope I got everything right... ^^" Hope you like it! -Chica Hoshiko Nariko Request I'm done! Sorry if it took long...but if you want to change anything, please tell me! I'd be glad to draw again! Thanks again!!~ :D Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 15:53, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay! heya Gavin! about your comment in Memo page.. of course I will! what character you want me to draw? hmm.. I'm sorry but.. can I draw on Thursday next week? because at that day I have times.. if there is anything more you want to say.. just post it on my talk page! sorry if you don't understand anything..! --Memoyakio (talk) 05:51, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay!(again) I'm fine with that..! X3 whats his name anyway..? I'll make him! it took times.. so.. I promise I draw it! don't worry..! Memoyakio (talk) 09:06, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm done!~ hey Gavin! I'm done with the picture! how is it? was it okay? I hope it is.. just tell me if you want me to edit or redraw the picture! I'm ready.. always! I'm sorry because I didn't draw the pants.. hope you like it! if there is other thing you want me to draw, just tell me! :D Memoyakio (talk) 10:01, August 14, 2012 (UTC) no problem Gavin! ahaha! seems like you used this picture as your avatar! (I didn't mean keshin..) anyway, I'm really glad to hear that..! X3 see ya! Memoyakio (talk) 05:10, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Raiden request~ Hey, Gavin! I'm in the process of drawing your request. I just have a question; should I draw him with or without the hood? Both? Don't be afraid to ask anything else~ Thank you, and I hope you'll like your requested drawing!~ Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 12:49, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine with that!~ hey there Gavin! okay I'll make it! it may take times.. so be patient okay? I promise I will draw it! his evil form ehh.. I never draw evil form before so.. yaayyyyy!!! XDDDD Memoyakio (talk) 03:28, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Admin Position The Admin position is given to you along with some others. I hope you'll do a great job. Best of luck! Request done! Hey, Gavin!! I'm done with your request, and I do apologize because I made you wait long... I hope you like it! But if you want me to change anything/redraw it, don't hesitate to ask!! Thanks, and it was a pleasure to draw for you~ Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 09:36, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Finally done!~ hey Gavin! I'm done with your request! I hope its okay! if you want me to redraw it or edit, just tell me! I'm sorry about the hair.. I just can't make him become "more evil" thats all..T^T by the way, I'm very sorry if you're waiting so long.. its so fun drawing him! I never draw an evil form before, thats why.. hope you like it! Memoyakio (talk) 15:29, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Gavinmatsukaze01-I also I possess a wiki I loved it your drawings I would ask you to do some drawings by male exclusive'll creditos at wiki can be sure thank you Gavinmatsukaze01 thank you, thank you, thank you Vinicius zanakgamma29 (talk) 05:58, September 9, 2012 (UTC) yes to my wiki is about inazuma eleven players go so I wanted to captain and goalkeeper please Vinicius zanakgamma29 (talk) 06:13, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ok thank you very much hein when it gets ready tomorrow? Vinicius zanakgamma29 (talk) 06:24, September 9, 2012 (UTC) tomorrow ready? Vinicius zanakgamma29 (talk) 06:43, September 9, 2012 (UTC) powder guy today're ready drawings? 19:06, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Could you do some drawings I wanted to min: a goalkeeper-captain (carcteristica-arepiado hair purple uniform) an attacker-captain (carcteristica arepiado-hair white uniform) and Keshin-one. Please min obliged to draw of if to until today or tomorrow Vinicius zanakgamma29 (talk) 19:33, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Alright! hey there, Gavin! X3 okay! I'll draw the picture! hope you patient, that's all.. see ya then! Memoyakio (talk) 05:51, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Done~ Fast! heya again, Gavin! :3 I'm done! am I too fast? ahaha! I'm just too boring.. luckily I got request, ooo~~ I'm happy~ hope you like it! tell me if you want me to redraw or edit it! I didn't draw the background.. I just took it from somewhere~ (not gonna tell you!) see ya later then! Memoyakio (talk) 09:28, October 3, 2012 (UTC) thank you! yes, I know its awesome~ anyway, thanks again! Memoyakio (talk) 09:40, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure!~ hy there Gavin! about your request, sure I will! it might be take a long time to finish.. no problemo! w-well, as long as I'm free~ anyway, its a yes! just be patient okay? see ya then! Memoyakio (talk) 12:24, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm done with the picture! heya there Gavin! sorry for the long wait.. my comp was making problems~ so now that I'm done, here it is.. how's it? is it okay? I'm sorry if there's something wrong.. I'm always sick lately.. hope you like it! if you want me to redraw or edit it, just tell me! see ya later then! Memoyakio (talk) 08:46, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Gav! ^^ Thank for blocking that Anon that spammed on Most peoples talk page...I would of got to it quicker...But my Internet has been down since about 10 AM this morning... And also, I guess that anon forgot that there is Admins on this wiki who can simply block people when they see somthing wrong! ^^ Baka.... Anywho, Once again, Thank you! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x / Spikeyhead Heya! SpikeyHead here! (OPPA GANGNAM ) 17:04, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Him again? Really? Seriously....That kid needs to move on.........*Sighs* Well, whats done is done.......But if anything happens like this again to any wiki user on this wiki, I'm gonna go down on the Anon/User like a ton of bricks! ^^ Kotoni~x / Spikeyhead Heya! SpikeyHead here! (OPPA GANGNAM ) 17:15, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey how's going on?Seems you are busy. Thank you Hey Gavin, Thanks for removing that recent page I accidentally uploaded. I didn't realised one actually exited before I did uploaded it. Regards, Maki --MakiZanaX13 (talk) 11:11, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure~! heya Gavin! sure~ I'll do the request! I'll give him the same clothes as Fei.. but maybe different a bit.. well then, see ya~ Memoyakio (talk) 16:16, December 19, 2012 (UTC) oh well.. I might give him the same clothes as SARU.. 'cause it looks a lot easier.. that's all~ sorry if I'm bothering you~ Memoyakio (talk) 12:23, December 20, 2012 (UTC) okay~! I can! Memoyakio (talk) 12:32, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm done~! hey there, Gavin! I'm done with the picture~ I hope I didn't misread the info.. like I did when I was about to do Maki's request.. =.=" well, hope you like it! if you want me to edit/redraw the picture, just tell me anytime~ other than that, see ya~! Memoyakio (talk) 15:00, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay! heya there, Gavin! yep sure! I'll do the request! but.. I'm sorry if I'm late okay? school stuff here and there.. homework here and there~ =,=" anyway, I'll di the request!(again) see ya then! Memoyakio (talk) 15:02, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Naaha! Done~ heya there, Gavin! :D I'm done with the picture! meehhh.. I just hope it's okay and hope you like it.. ;) anyway, if there're something I need to edit/redraw, just tell me! I'm free, though with lots of school stuff.. so.. see ya! Memoyakio (talk) 14:49, January 22, 2013 (UTC) thanks! :D Memoyakio (talk) 12:10, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure~! XD heya there Gavin! ohhh.. I was waiting for requests.. finally, thanks! I'm sorry if it come late.. school stuffs~ well then, I'll draw it! see ya later then! Memoyakio (talk) 12:39, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Finished~! :) hey there, Gavin! I'm done drawing the picture! well, I drew two of them right away.. the Matryoshka seems to bother me a bit and I dunno why.. 'cause of my laziness, this is what happen.. =,=" anyway, I hope you like it! if there's anything you want me to edit/redraw, tell me right away! :D Memoyakio (talk) 16:46, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ahh well, sure! do you mean both below his eyes and on his nose? or only on his nose? btw, thanks because you say my drawing are awesome~ ;) Memoyakio (talk) 16:46, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm done! ahah! XD Memoyakio (talk) 17:01, February 13, 2013 (UTC) your welcome! no prob! :D Memoyakio (talk) 07:14, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Chat hi Gavinmatsukaze01, i think i must ask you for this. Can i be a chat moderator? I am in my time every day in the fanon wiki chat. So will you give me the answer on my talkpage? IceMaster123 19-2-2013 - -11:13 am